


Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Love at First Sight, Magic, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan was always good... until he met the one he couldn't have.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and pretty bad, so my apologies.

They came in the night.

One second, the street was dark, deserted, and utterly, completely quiet. The grass was soaked through with dew, and crickets chirped gently.

The next second, they appeared, looking as if they had always been there.

The woman was tall, with waves of soft blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders in a waterfall. She had round, kind eyes and soft pink lips. Her body was lithe and graceful, each limb tapering off delicately, so she seemed to flow fluidly with the wind and sun.

The man was tall as well, but he had dark hair that curled around his ears, which were small and shell-like. He had eyes the color of amber, mysterious and ancient, and the posture of a man who had lived a long life. His expression, his gestures, the light in his face seemed to scream "I'm older than you!"

However, he didn't look a day over 25.

"Do you have the bags?" She asked teasingly, and although her tone was quiet, the sound resonated through the street. A voice of power.

"My dear, I think we both know that they've already been miraculously unpacked for us, in our home that was mysteriously given to us, free of charge." He responded, grinning.

The woman gave a faux gasp. "Magic for personal benefit, Georgie.. that's just wrong." She scolded, and he scoffed.

"Yes, my Dearest Keltie. I am truly evil, a force of cruelty and darkness." He purred, wrapping a loving arm around her waist, and she laughed.

"You're too silly." She said, patting his cheek in a maternal gesture. "Now, come on, Ry-Ry! I want to check out the house. Do you think there's an open floor plan? And oh, goodness, where'd you put my cauldron?" She rambled, tugging the tall man towards the house, talking a mile a minute.  
~~~  
The next morning, Ryan padded out into the hallway, rubbing his eyes. His sleep had been chaotic and filled with odd dreams. Never a good sign, not for him. He stepped out in the kitchen, admiring the large windows and rustic design. It almost felt like home. Almost.

Old drawings Keltie had made on parchment and lambskin were hanging, soft ink glittering in various shades. The table was gleaming, freshly oiled down and cleaned, and the dining room chairs were plush and inviting, with soft linens draping across them. The house seemed to pulse and flow with energy, an energy that clearly wasn't of this world.

Ryan glanced over into the room, to his housemate. She was dancing across the kitchen, her tiny, bare feet brushing the multicolored rugs scattered across the floor. Her hair hung to her waist, plaited into tiny braids of various width, which bounced around with every movement she made. She wore a fawn colored top and a flowing green skirt that swayed around her ankles, and was singing softly.

"You look beautiful." Ryan said, sitting at the table, and she smiled, patting his shoulder. "Thank you. Oh, I made breakfast. You'll need it, so eat up. We have a long day."

"We do?" Ryan asked warily, and Keltie nodded. "There's a.. farmers market, I think it's called, in the town square. I thought we could spread the word about the shop while we're there, and interact with them.. you know. The mortals." She said, whispering the last word, her eyes growing starry. "I wonder what they're like."

"That's why we moved here, Kelt. To find out." Ryan said, and she nodded feverishly. "I know, and I can't wait! We've never stepped outside of Faerie, and now. Now, we're here."

Ryan nodded, patting her hand. "You might forget that I'm half mortal, dear. They aren't particularly different."

"Oh, hush." She said, waggling a finger in his face, which made him smile fondly at her. "You're special, Georgie. Don't deny it!" She said, narrowing her eyes as he opened his mouth to protest. "We've been best friends since birth, love. I should know."

"Fine. I'm special." He admitted. "What'd you make for breakfast?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She squealed, darting towards the counter and setting a large bowl and two plates down. "Fruit salad, and pancakes." She said, and Ryan smiled. "Do you think mortals eat the same fruit? Or make pancakes the same way?" She asked, squirming eagerly in her chair, and Ryan rolled his eyes, stabbing a fork in the little cakes, so silvery syrup oozed out. "I doubt it. Mortals don't have Eden Apples or Pixie Dust or Siren Tears, now do they?" He said, and she sighed. "I suppose not. Do you think they're better?"

"Well, Keltie, I guess we'll find out." Ryan mumbled, his mouth full of food, and she shot him a disgusted look. "Chew with your mouth closed." She said flatly, taking a delicate bite of pineapple from the salad, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

If Ryan closed his eyes, he could have heard the babbling brook and felt the sweet air of Faerie in the backround, so familiar was the scene. The only reason he knew that he wasn't there was the feeling, the aura of this place. This world. It was flat, boring, plain.

He wasn't sure if he was a fan of it.  
~~~  
Ryan could feel the stares. Obviously, Keltie could too, it was clear from the grip she had on the wicker basket that she was tugging around. The town was small, and the citizens were clearly not accustomed to newcomers. Not to mention that Keltie was dressed, well, like she was from Faerie, which made her stand out. Ryan was wisely wearing a plain shirt and pants, and he resembled every other man there.

The smell of baked goods and fresh produce drifted through the air, and Keltie tugged Ryan around, excitedly pointing at the merchants selling wares and children bobbing and weaving through the crowd. Ryan wasn't exactly dazzled. There were much more exciting "farmers markets" in Faerie, and they had better names, too. 

Honestly, Ryan thought scornfully, his lip curled, why did Keltie and I ever dream of coming here? It wasn't like thie place was particularly beautiful: quite the opposite, actually. It was dull, all muddy browns and plain greens. The people didn't seem friendly at all, they were staring at Ryan and Keltie with inquisitive eyes, and they all looked the same, so ordinary and--

Oh.

Oh.

Now, Ryan had lived for 150 years, give or take a decade, in Faerie, the most beautiful place, ever. He had seen life and death, love and laughter, magic and all sorts of otherworldly things. And yet..

And yet.

Nothing was as beautiful as the face he just laid eyes on.

Ryan almost wondered if the man was a succubus, because Dear God, he could seduce Ryan in the blink of an eye, without even being aware that he was doing it. He reminded Ryan of some of the statues they had in Faerie gardens, perfectly sculpted and God-like, perfect in every way.

No, actually, he was beyond perfection, he was beyond comprehension. Ryan could barely stand to be in the same area with him, he wanted to fall to his knees and worship this angel, this work of art.

The sun shone through the trees, lighting his dark hair up, making it shine and sparkle. His brown eyes were the color of peat bogs, bogs which were dragging Ryan down and trapping him there, in his gaze, with him.

And he was perfectly fine with that.

Ryan and the man stood there, staring at each other for what could have been an eternity, before a pretty young woman darted up to him, tapping his shoulder and biting her lip excitedly. The man blinked once, twice, and then he turned to her, smiling dazedly.

And then she pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Coincidentally, Ryan felt his heart shatter.

Which was ridiculous. Ryan didn't even know this mans name, or how he acted. For all he knew, he could be utterly repulsive, and have an awful personality. Maybe he was an terrible singer, or hated animals, or was bad in bed.

But Ryan always had a good sense of intuition, and he knew instinctively that he was perfect. Perfect all in all, but most importantly, perfect for him. And Ryan would be perfect for the man too, better than that scrawny blonde hanging all over him.

Speaking of the blonde, she was looking over at Ryan now, because the man was pointing directly at him.

Ryan felt a movement at his elbow, and he jumped, turning to see Keltie, who looked, of course, like a vision. "Hey! I met some really cool people and they said they'd stop by the shop when we open! Also I bought these really cool things called plums, and they taste great, wanna try?

"Um." Ryan said, and that's all he could say, because they were coming over. To him. And Keltie. Oh God, was he about to hear him speak? Would the man be soft spoken, or have a deep baritone that sent shivers up his spine, or maybe--

"Hello."

Huh. Surprisingly ordinary.

"I'm Brendon, and this is my wife, Audrey." The voice continued. and wow, this was not Ryan's day.

After about 10 seconds of Ryan staring at the man, no, Brendon, it apparently became clear to Keltie that he wasn't going to do anything, so she started talking.

"I'm Keltie, and this is Ryan Ross, my best friend. We're new to town, obviously." She said cheerfully, and Audrey cast her a distrustful look. "What brings you here... Keltie?" She asked sharply. Ryan hated her immediately.

"We're opening a medicinal shop. I make tinctures, and Ryan.. well, let's just say he has his own gifts." She said sweetly, and Audrey put a hand on her hip.

"That sounds.. dangerous. Are you certified? And the town has a doctor, you know." She said sharply, and Keltie's bright smile faltered. "I-oh. Well, they're for other things, besides health.." She said feebly, and Ryan patted her hand. "Thank you for your concern, Mrs...?" "Urie." "Mrs. Urie, but we're experienced at what we do. In fact, we've already rented a shop in this very town square." Ryan said flatly, and Brendon's eyes lit up.

"Is that so?!" He asked excitedly, and Ryan could feel his face heating up. "How exotic! I'll have to stop by when you two open!"

"You'll-You'll.. yes." Ryan spluttered, and Audrey automatically nodded, going along with her husband.

"Oh, really? That's excellent news!" Keltie said, clapping her hands together. "Indeed." Ryan mumbled, and Brendon nodded. "Oh, and there's a town festival tomorrow! You two should attend!" Brendon said, smiling at Ryan and Keltie. 

"Oh, uh, maybe..." Ryan said, looking away. Not happening.

"My Brendon is going to sing and play his guitar." Audrey cooed, and Brendon waved her off good naturedly.

"You sing?" Ryan asked, blinking, and Brendon flushed. "A little, yes. I'm not very talented." He mumbled, and his wife scoffed. "Oh, don't be so modest. You're incredible. He has a voice like an angel." She said, and before Ryan could stop himself, he uttered a "I don't doubt it."

There was a moment of awkward silence after that.

Finally, Keltie spoke up. "Well, we'll definitely be there. It sounds like lots of fun! But we best be going, I need to make dinner and Ryan probably wants to get acclimated with the yard. He's very particular about nature, eh?" She said, nudging Ryan with her elbow, and he laughed, nodding.

"Well." Brendon said, beaming and sticking his hand out, "See you soon, Ryan Ross."

Ryan smiled shakily, shaking his hand. "Yes, I suppose you will. Have a nice evening." He murmured, and Keltie and Audrey tugged their respective man away.

But as Brendon's smile melted off his face, and he turned away, Ryan felt a sharp, cold twinge in his stomach. It was completely foreign, but not unwelcome. He sucked in a deep breath, letting the feeling spread throughout his chest. It felt black, and billowy and dark.

Dark.

Dark Magic!

Ryan immediately made the feeling pop like a soap bubble, and Keltie looked up, sensing his distress. "You alright?" She asked, and Ryan absently nodded, but his head was spinning.

He just let Dark Magic run rampant in his system.

And the magic had snaked up to his head, and had taken the mental image of Brendon, marking it with one word.

"Mine."


End file.
